


Forest on a cliffside

by AnrionDrakonion



Series: Forest on a Cliffside [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Maglor (Tolkien) Through History, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Slash, maglor meets daeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnrionDrakonion/pseuds/AnrionDrakonion
Summary: Maglor and Daeron.My take on a meeting, after everything.Short and, I hope, sweet.





	Forest on a cliffside

In sorrow he had wandered, until he found Daeron. Or maybe Daeron found him. He was not sure.  
It had been on a cliff, where the forest met the sea. He had sung, his Noldolantë, and a voice had answered with a song- a song that carried the same kind of loss and grief.

They found each other there on the cliffside, in the forest. There were no words, there were no need for any words. They stood, in silence, while the stars wheeled in the sky and the trees grew around them. Then he had moved forward- or was that Daeron? Memories from before were fragmeted, sea, song, spray, and stone, dulled and fogged by pain, lonliness, and the heart's wound of grief. By comparison, this was as clear as the waters of Gelion before the breaking of Beleriand, but the memory was hazy nonetheless. 

But they met, in between his sea and Daeron's forest, and in all the ages since, both the long ones of the world, and the short years of Men, they had not parted.

**Author's Note:**

> Gelion because it flowed near Maglor's gap, and he would have been familiar with it.
> 
> Criticism welcomed- I wrote this in a burst of inspiration at 1am, as you do, and I haven't written any Tolkien fanfiction before.


End file.
